Angyal Démon? Kegyetlenség
by Vievin
Summary: Matthew Williams nem akart szolgaként bánni az angyallal, barátokká, majd szeretőkké váltak. De Francis elárulta, ha nem is önszántából. Figyelmeztetés: AU, Angyal/Démon! Franciaország, OOC Anglia, karakterhalál (Kanada). Franada/UkFr, utóbbi nem a jobbik fajtából. *fail summary*


Mikor az angyal – elhitte neki, hogy az, s még akkor is így gondolt rá, mikor megmutatta valódi alakját – hozzá szegődött, nem tudta, mit kezdjen vele. Nem voltak abszurd kívánságai, nem akarta meghódítani a világot, csak egy társra vágyott, akivel elbeszélgethet a magányos téli éjszakákon, aki figyel rá, aki... akit szerethet. Kevesekben mert bízni, de Francisben hitt, feltétel nélkül. A férfi mindig vele volt, néha kicsit zavaró szolgálatkészsége felett elsiklott, kíváncsian kérdezgette a múltjáról, a képességeiről, mindenről.

- Uram, erről nem szeretnék beszélni – mondta az angyal, és ő bólintott, nem faggatta tovább, bár megtehette volna, habár nem érdekelték a válaszok, csak a hangját akarta hallani, a meleg, kissé mély hangszínét. Nem akarta magát ráerőltetni, nem szolgára vágyott, hanem barátra. Igen, úgy látszott, barátokká válnak, néha egész éjjel beszélgettek, vagy együtt sétáltak, nézték a lustán kanyargó folyót. Rengeteget voltak együtt, és talán Francis még kötődött is hozzá, jaj volt annak, aki bántotta, akár csak szavakkal. Néha Matthewnek kellett rászólnia, hogy hagyja abba.

Az első csókjuk... felejthetetlen volt. Hirtelen történt, a fiúnak még a szemét sem maradt ideje becsukni, akkor döbbent rá, hogy beleszeretett. Aztán az angyal bocsánatot kért szemtelenségéért, Matthew csak rámosolygott és ezúttal ő kezdeményezte a szerelmes ölelést. A kapcsolatuk kibírta a hirtelen változást, a fiú szíve a fellegekben járt. Végre valaki, akiben bízhat, nem fogja elárulni, rövidke életét – Francis elmondása szerint több ezer éves volt – boldogan élheti le vele az oldalán.

Talán ezért csapta olyan erősen arcul, amikor a férfi elárulta.

Esett, ő épp egyedül volt, az angyal valami nagyon fontosra hivatkozva elsietett. Ez kicsit bántotta, de nem baj, az esernyőt egyedül is elbírta, megállt a réten, édes ábrándjaiba merülve. Már megint Francisra gondolt, mint mindig, lehunyta a szemét, elmosolyodott, ahogy felidézte utolsó csókjukat. Ekkor valami fényeset vett észre a szeme sarkából, odakapta a fejét, de elvetődni már nem volt ideje, a kicsiny, tollas végű lövedék a felkarjába fúródott. Összerándult a fájdalomtól – azóta nem érzett ilyet, amióta Francis védelmezte – és teste elnehezült, nem ő irányított többé, a földre zuhant. Érzékei azonban megmaradtak, furcsa módon még élesebben látta az esőfüggönyből kibontakozó két alakot. Az egyiket nem ismerte, a másik pedig, aki előzékenyen az esernyőt tartotta kettejük felett...

- Francis...? – nyögte. Az angyal bólintott, egyáltalán nem látszott meglepettnek, csak... szomorúnak. – Mit csinálsz itt? Valaki meglőtt és...

- Tudja – vágott a szavába az ismeretlen. – Ő lőtte ki a lövedéket. Profi, nem? Az én profi kis démonom. – Hideg mosolyát a szomorú arcú angyalra fordította, megsimogatta az állát.

- Francis... – nyögte, érezte, hogy valami csípi a szemét, a könnyeit elrejtették az esőcseppek. – Vigyél haza... Kérlek... – Az ismeretlen felnevetett.

- Francis, szedd fel – parancsolta. – De előbb öltsd magadra a valódi alakodat. – A férfi megremegett, könnyek csillantak a szemében, aztán mintha csillámpor vált volna le testéről, foszlott el angyali álcája, felfedve a fekete szárnyakat, szarvakat... és a két vámpírfogat. A démon – a fiú most már nem is próbálta elrejteni könnyeit – odasietett hozzá, gyengéden felemelte ernyedt testét, bocsánatkérően pillantott rá.

- Arthur, miért kell ezt? – kérdezte, karjában tartva szerelmét, az csak hidegen mosolygott.

- Az én szolgám vagy, Francis. Nem az övé, ezt elfelejtetted, így... – A démon megborzongott, ahogy magában befejezte a levegőben lógó mondatot. – Ha nem szerettél volna bele, talán megkímélem. De így... – Mosolya eltűnt, smaragdzöld szemei keskeny réssé szűkültek. – Öld meg!

- Nem, nem akarom – rázta fejét Francis. – Nem kérheted ezt. _Kérlek, Arthur!_

- De igen. Mégpedig ezért. – Hirtelen előrelépett, a démon állához nyúlt, magához húzva megcsókolta. A férfi karjában fekvő Matthew érezte a testén végigfutó reszketést, a fájdalmat és az akaratlan vágyat a mélykék szemekben, fejét a mellkasának döntötte, vállai finoman meg-megrázkódtak a zokogástól. _Azt hittem, szeret. Hogy együtt lehetünk. Hazugság. Mind hazugság. De ettől függetlenül... Még mindig szeretem._ Hirtelen egy tenyeret érzett az arcán, szemét kinyitva nézett fel: a démon nézett rá, leplezetlen fájdalommal simogatta az orcáját, amíg lehet. Mert Arthur már döntött.

- Öld. Meg. – ismételte hidegen, és egy pillanatra Matthew meglátta a két férfit összekötő mágiaszálakat. Francisnak nem volt választása, azt kellett tennie, amit az ura parancsol.

- Sajnálom, mon cher – suttogta, remegő kezében egy kés villant. A fiú lehunyta a szemét, várta a csapást, ami kioltja az életét, mégis meglepődött, amikor érezte a felszakadó bőrt, izmokat, a hús reccsenését. Erőlködve kinyitotta a szemét, látta Francis megtört tekintetét, ahogy kihúzza a pengét a sebből Matthew mellkasán, a fém nyomán vér spriccelt ki a sebből. Miközben megbabonázva nézte a lövellő, vörös folyadékot, hirtelen a démonra fordította a pillantását, bár egyre gyengült, fáradtság szállt rá.

- Sajnálom, mon petite, szeretlek, mindig is szerettelek, és... – A francia beszélt tovább, kétségbeesve, hadarva, tudta, hogy Matthew hamarosan meghal.

- Azt hittem, fájni fog... – szólalt meg hirtelen a fiú, bágyadtan mosolyogva. – De nem fáj, könnyű, szinte kellemes. – Nehézzé váló fejét ismét a másik mellkasának döntötte, de tovább nézte az arcát, a démoni vonások lassan angyalivá alakultak, és hirtelen megint az a fehér szárnyú állt előtte, aki annak idején elvarázsolta. A szája mozgott, beszélt hozzá, a szavakat távolról hallotta is, de nem figyelt rájuk, csak a hangot hallgatta, azt bársonyosan csengő, mély tónust, amit annyira imádott. A szeme lassan elhomályosult, egyre távolabbról hallotta kedvese szólongatását, elmosolyodott, ahogy minden a semmibe veszett.

- Francis... – lehelte, és már nem érezte, ahogy a démon gyengéden lecsukja semmibe meredő szemeit.

Francis Arthur kifejezett kérésére sem volt hajlandó csak úgy ledobni a testet az út szélére, a férfi pedig nem parancsolt rá, ismerte a saját határait. Inkább csak nézte, ahogy a démon szelíden tartja a karjában, mintha csak aludna, s nem akarná felébreszteni. Könnyei hangtalanul hullanak a sápadt arcra, majd óvatosan letörölte őket, csókot nyomott a jéghideg homlokra.

- Halott – jegyezte meg szárazon, teljesen felesleges volt. – Már nem érez semmit.

- Ezt te nem értheted – mondta Francis halkan, de határozottan. – Te sosem voltál még igazán szerelmes. _Még belém sem._ Szolgaként használsz, vagy inkább kihasználsz, és ha beleszeretek valakibe, megöleted. Miért csinálod ezt...?

Arthur megállt, egy percig tűnődve nézett a távolba, majd újra megindult.

- Talán jól mondtad. Mert még sosem voltam igazán szerelmes.

* * *

Note 2: Egyelőre nem nyomom rá a „Befejezett" bélyeget, lehet, hogy egyszer folytatást is írok hozzá.

~Vievin, 2013. szeptember 6.


End file.
